Kingdom Hearts: Her Light
by Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime
Summary: Two sisters ripped apart by the force known as destiny. Choices are made, connections are broken, and a war is soon to come. Join Sky in her journey to her birth by sleep. extra scenes with Ame Part one of the OC series. Small hints of Ven/OC.
1. History of the Keyblade War 1

_** Long ago the world was filled with light,**_

_**Many believed a gift from Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**Kingdom Hearts was protected by it counterpart,**_

_**The "X-blade."**_

_**Many wanted the light of this power for themselves,**_

_**And so the first shadows appeared upon the land.**_

_**These warriors crafted there own wepons in it's image,**_

_**To wage war over Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**And so came the keyblade War.**_

_**~History of the KeyBlade**_

* * *

_The battle raged on, keyblades of light and darkness clashed. Many losing there lives instintly. Others fighting to there last breath. Few ever still breathing. The world soon felled into the black darkness of the abyss._

* * *

**Hello everyone.**

**This is just a short chapter but its is part of my OC series. This is Kingdom Hearts even thought this is just part of the Prolouge this is the remake of the old KH OC story because I didn't like it and I wanted to make it better since the new game came out so i fix a few things around. **


	2. History of the Keyblade War 2

_**Through it all light was extinguished,**_

_**The darkness could not reach the light within every child's heart.**_

_**And with that light the world was remade,**_

_**Seperated into smaller worlds that shined like stars in the sky.**_

_**~History of the KeyBlade**_

* * *

_The Darkness feeled the world but within it many lights shined. The brightness of every child's heart had remade the world into smaller worlds. And so the stars were made and the story of how the worlds were seperated was born and passed down throught many ages of generations._

* * *

**Still going to be working on the story but I wanted to just put up something that I wrote from getting info on the story of the keyblade war.**


	3. History of the Keyblade War 3

_**The "X-blade" did not survived the battle,**_

_**But instead seperated its self into the two elements that created it.**_

_**One of Light and one of Darkness,**_

_**Shattered into twenty pieces.**_

_**Seven Hearts of Light, **_

_**Thirteen Hearts of Darkness.**_

_**And the true Kingdom Hearts,**_

_**Was swallowed by Darkness,**_

_**Never to be seen again.**_

_**~History of the KeyBlade**_

* * *

_As for Kingdom Hearts It was swallowed by Darkness. The Hearts of all worlds lost and never to be seen again. It counterpart destroyed and seperated into Twenty pieces. Seven Hearts of Light. Thirtheen Hearts of Darkness._

* * *

**This will be the last bit of history of the keyblade war. Next will be a thought of Ame's and then the real story will be posted.**


	4. Memories of a Distant Past

_**As I look back into my past,**_

_**The memories of my other.**_

_**The path I choose to walk,**_

_**Even if it ruin those who fought for good.**_

_**There was no way to stop it,**_

_**For he already know what history had in store,**_

_**For those four friends who would be apart.**_

_**I will not be telling my story for now,**_

_**But the story of the one I cherish the most of all.**_

_**And how I ruin the friendship she developed,**_

_**After I abandon her.**_

_**Even if it was for the sake of protecting,**_

_**My Light.**_

* * *

**-On the shores of the Dark Margin-**

_Two figures sat as they watched the dark waves wash along the grey shore. The sky dark in color with a blue orb in the sky, bright enough just the see around you. Dark colored rocks with glowing blue crystals attached to them._

_The younger figure looked to the older figure. "Onee-san do you think we'll ever get out of here?" The younger sibling asked._

_"Sky don't worry i'll find a way. Even if we never know what will happened after we do, i'll be there to protect you from anything. Isn't that what I always done." The older sibling said._

_"Yes it is." Sky said as she smiled to the older sibling._

* * *

Ame's POV

I watched as my sister slept, on guard for the shadowed creatures at usually like to show up every once in a while. Such a peaceful sleep she must be having, for the smile on her face says it all. Most likely about the good days when we lived in a world of light and sunshine. I feel such envy when I look at her sometimes. To have such light in the heart, to not have a care in the world sometimes.

_"Onee-san I'm so happy to see your finished with training. Will you come and play with me now." The young girl the age of nine said._

I smiled at this memory.

"That time has been lost to us, and yet you still find some way to brighten everyday..." I paused and smiled sadly to myself. "even in the darkess of places." I said to myself and closed my eyes. Thesound of the shore are so calming in this dark place. They sound so peaceful and yet they could wash away all the memories one has to hold.

* * *

**Ok so I lied. It was gonna just be Ame's thoughts but instead it was a flashback as well of a memories of Ame's.**

**Anyway I hope you like my story. If you have any question that do not included my grammer and spelling please ask away and i'll try my best to put it in the story or answer it. If it about what Ame and Sky look like it the title pic the top one is sky and the bottom one is Ame**.

**Oh and as you can see the chapter's will be short as for everytime I write longer chapters it harder for me to point out mistakes mostly in spelling. The grammer I try my best and yes Im not perfect so if you dont like then dont read thats all ok.**


End file.
